mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monster Soul
Haksan Publishing Elex Media Computindo | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Bom Bom | first = December 2005 | last = August 2007 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a shōnen manga by Hiro Mashima. It was serialized in Comic Bom Bom from January 2006 to March 2006 . In the June 2007 issue the "second stage" started, this second part ended in the September issue. As of July 2007, there are 6 chapters (3 of first stage and 3 of second stage) and 1 takubon volume (consisting of the first stage). Plot The tale of Monster Soul takes place in the land of Elfenland where humans and monsters inhabit. The main characters are a group of monsters called the Black Airs. The Black Airs is recorded as the strongest group of the monster forces in the great war between the humans and monsters. The first three chapters consist of three stories that does not have a main plot but the last chapter of the "first stage" reveals a bit of the past. In the "second stage" the Black Airs travel to Hell to help a human boy save his townspeople who are captured by the evil Tri Command. Characters Black Airs (闇の翼) *'Aki''' Type: S class Monster Race: DiaWolf :Protagonist of the story. On first look he looks like a normal human but under his hoodie jacket hides the two small horns on his head. He changes to his giant S class werewolf form when his emotions overwhelm him. :In the flashback he was a weak when he was young and his S class soul is sought after by others. His parents were "killed" by Bellze but on the defeat of Bellze their souls returned and they revived. :His weakness is that he must sleep after he uses up his soul form. *'Touran' Type: Monster Race: Golem :She has golem father and human mother. The golems have an unspoken law that says "when rain falls on the desert the golem lives, the golem will melt and die at that desert". Her father and tribe died in a rain (her mother's whereabouts unknown). :She can transform her body to sand, she is seen making part of her body to a sand harp and using sand in auxiliary roles like forming smoke screens. :She claims to be the idol of the Monster World. *'James' Type: Monster Race: Frankenstein :An android type monster that has a Frankenstein appearance. He has weapons hidden all over his body, a monster sensor built in his eyes. Capable of flight, shooting his fists, changing to an armoured knight form which Mamii calls "James Striker System". :It is revealed that he is actually a robot developed to hunt monsters, his meeting with young Mamii in the past developed a strong relationship between the two. :His face falls off very often and he is usually seen looking for his face. *'Mamii' Type: Monster Race: Mummy :The big sister of the group. Wears bandages in a fashionable way. She controls the bandages freely, using them to attack and dress wounds. She carries a giant injection needle that contains healing liquid to help recover from wounds. The group is very close to her and calls her "Mami-nee". She has a tendency to start stripping for no apparent reason. :In her younger days while she was escaping from her pursuers she came across James in lab. She helped the depressed then nameless James find a purpose in life and the two developed a strong relationship. :The four have been together since young and there was an event where Mamii saved Aki by giving her right eye in place of Aki's soul. However, she is seen to have recovered that eye by the end of "first stage"; it most likely that Aki retrieved from the monster that took it. She often worried for Aki.She is a hell-type but she prefer it be kept a secret. *'Joba' Type: Monster Race: Onion :A rare species of demon highly sought after by hunters. A small demon with an onion-shaped head. Usually its only words is "kyupi". First Stage characters *'Vargan Brothers' Type: Human Job: Bounty hunter :Two bounty hunters who failed in capturing Joba and later Touran. *'Kiyo' Type: Monster Race: Fairy :An obasan fairy that the Black Airs encountered in the forest. Part of Bacon's rebellion group. *'Bacon' Type: Monster Race: spirit :The leader of a rebellion against humans. Brainwashed the monsters in the forest to join him. His parents were killed in the war by humans. *'Jenny' Type: Monster Race: Fairy :A young fairy girl who is against Bacon's rebellion. Daughter of Kiyo. *'Garelf' Type: Monster Race: Chimera :A three-headed monster who wants the S class soul of Aki. In the past Mamii manage to ward them off by giving them the soul of her right eye. They came for Aki again but was defeated by Aki. Second Stage characters *'Selshu' Type: Human :A boy from the town Doliogram. Doliogram is attacked by the Tri Command and its people are captured by them. Selshu escaped hoping to find a hero to save his townspeople. :He was found unconscious by a river bank by the Black Airs. He was frighten at first but the Black Airs became the hero he was searching for. :It was revealed in the last chapter of Second Stage that Selshu is the prince of Doliogram. *'Pochi' Type: Monster Race: Cerberus :The three-headed monster guarding the Hell's Gate. *'Jobo' Type: Monster Race: Oni soldier :A soldier under the Tri Command. Tri Command (三鬼游) :*'Kiriko' Type: Monster Race: Vampire ::A female vampire. Main attack is Evil Cross from her palm. The lips tattoo at her throat is able to extend, becoming a fanged mouth to attack and suck blood. :*'Frank' Type: Monster Race: Skeleton ::Leader of the three. He captures humans by sucking them into jars, he collects souls this way and feeds them to an egg back at their hideout. An agile fighter, able to shoot dynamite sticks from the two holes on his head. ::Uses the word "dynamite" frequently in his speech. :*'Gaina' Type: Monster Race: Rock ogre ::A bulky being made of rocks. Able to disintegrate into rocks to attack and bind his opponents. His face falls off like James'. *'Bellze' Type: Monster Race: Souleater :The product of the egg the Tri Command was hatching. It also ate all of the Tri Command. A huge black wolf monster which looks similar to Aki's soul form. His first word is Aki's name. :It was revealed in the last chapter of Second Stage that Bellze is a figure from Aki's past. Bellze was once a human Soulhunter and he took the souls of Aki's parents. He used the monster souls he collected and performed the secret technique of race change that turned to an egg form. With the souls the Tri Command collected Souleater Bellze emerged from the egg. Chapters First Stage *Chapter 1: The Black Airs!! *Chapter 2: Monster rebellion!! *Last Chapter: Changing thought to power Second Stage *Chapter 1: Helta Race *Chapter 2: Hell District One *Chapter 3: Gentle Weapon *Last Chapter: Soul Trivia The characters from Monster Soul make cameo appearances in Fairy Tail chapter 115 as Bixlow's dolls. Category:Shōnen manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga fr:Monster Soul it:Monster Soul ja:MONSTER SOUL